Coming in Terms with The Truth Fates Twist Book I
by KitKatlover7
Summary: Fate has manipulated again. They just might of sent a note back in time, with a note saying who the gods need to read with. The fate always has a way of messing things up, but is this for the better or worse,a little reading with a twist,Set, start of TLO
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Percy Jackson. That goes to Rick Riordon. I only own the things you do not recognize**

It was a breezy day at Camp Half-blood. It was a perfect for playing outside, goofing around, and just having a nice time at Camp Half-blood. It would be if the Camp weren't in the times they were in. The tree nymphs were not galloping around the forest, in fact they were stocking up the woods for future battle. Everyone was spending more and more time in the arena, and more people were staying all real around to train for the upcoming war. Annabeth Chase was one of those campers, and lets just say she was not a 'happy camper'.

Instead of planning strategies for capture the flag, like she did all of those years ago, she was now making plan for the next stage of war. Annabeth chase has been through a lot in the last four years. She went on the quests she always dreamed of and met her best friend, Percy Jackson, and the girl who is like her little sister, Lily Jackson. She even is now respected as one of the 'leaders' of Camp Half-Blood. You think that she would have been happy, right?

Well, you are dead wrong if you think that.

The truth was, with all the fantastic things that happened to her in the last four years, horrific things that have entered her life. This included, Kronos the evil titan lord's rebirth, the upcoming war, one of her friend's death, being in thousands of life-death situations, Lily's little trust in this camp dropping severely after what happened last year. You think that is the worst of it? Try being Annabeth, having you older brother/ crush, a loved one, being morphed into a new body for Kronos. Also top that all with the fact that the camp she knows is falling apart, and she seems to be falling for the best friend that her mother would kill if she found out about it. Percy Jackson. Also her feelings for Luke haven't fully disappeared yet.

Oh yes, Annabeth Chase is certainly not a happy camper.

At least she was not entirely alone. Clarisse and the other Ares cabin were arguing, again, with the Apollo cabin. They have refused to give back that stupid war chariot and now that Ares cabin refuses to talk or do anything., and if they do they have to talk in rhyme Though they don't talk with anyone, this is so bad especially since we need the war kids, for you know, _war_. So they are out of the question.

But, Silena, unlike most Aphrodite children, was busy planning. She spends a fairly good amount of time, well more then the entire Aphrodite cabin put together, in the training area. But, she mostly spends time with Charles Beckendorf, (well who could blame her, especially since he was going to go on a dangerous mission next week with Percy) from the Hephaestus cabin (quite ironic, considering who Selena's mom is.) Selena is also the only one who is can even talk to Clarisse; they had gone close after Selena helped Clarisse with some boyfriend problems with Chris. Yes, Selena was one of a kind.

Chris, son of Hermes, after being healed by Mr. D, was determined to help fight in the war, even though Clarisse advises him not to, scared for his safety. But, he feels after what side he almost fought for, he though he owes it to the Camp to fight. He is also one of the only people besides her siblings that Clarisse will talk to, being her boyfriend.

Charles Beckendorf, (known as Beckendorf to everyone, except to Silena who calls him Charles) is the leader of the Hephaestus cabin. He is quite good with tool making and is very strong. In about a week, Charles is supposed to be going on a dangerous quest with Percy Jackson. He is one of the inspirational leaders of Camp Half-Blood.

Sure, everyone seemed to be in a stern mood, and it wasn't like her home that she knew and loved, but at least she had friends there. But, that did not get rid of the fact that Annabeth missed, Percy, Thalia (daughter of Zeus), Grover (Satyr), and Lily. She missed them every day; it hurt her to think about it. She just can't wait to see them, even if t is during this time of war.

It started out as a normal day; Annabeth got up and went to the big house for breakfast. It was so lonely and quiet, even though more people stayed after for year round, there were still only about 20 campers there. Then, she went to the training arena to practice. But, something interrupted the normal routine. Annabeth was just about to go to the Hephaestus cabin to discuss the final battle plans with Beckendorf. He was leaving in only a few days now. She was about halfway across camp when she saw something she thought she never would see in her entire life. The sky rumbled like a mini floating earthquake and the area around it began to glow. Annabeth's eyes opened wide, this kind of thing hasn't happened in decades, centuries, maybe in forever. The gods were coming to camp Half-blood.

The gods were having a normal day, well at least normal for this time period. They have meetings like this everyday, ever since the war officially started.

The gods, like their children at Camp Half- Blood are being affected by the war. They are not only worried about their children, but also about how the war was going now, what Kronos was doing, what Luke was doing and most of all a certain green eyed black haired 15 year old.

Yes Percy Jackson was a big topic at Mt. Olympus.

Though the gods were not all taking about the same thing. Here is some insight on what they were saying.

First off, Athena and Poseidon were bickering, though the topic on the outside does not always match the one on the inside.

"Look, Fish face, I don't know if it is too much to ask, but I don't want your rotten little child of a sea spawn being with _my_ daughter." Was a sentence you could easily here grumbling outside of Athena's mouth, but she really hated to admit that even though she did not like Percy and did not want her to be with her daughter, she is just so stressed out about how her daughter's life is always being threatened. It was just that she needed some excuse to get her frustration out. It wouldn't be so weird if she were arguing with Poseidon. She just wanted to see them, but Zeus will not let her out of Olympus.

"Owl head, I honestly do not think that my son would have the taste like to be with your daughter." Poseidon would spat at her. She was the least of his worries, but like Athena he needed to get out his anger somehow. Honestly, he like Annabeth more then Poseidon liked his son, but that didn't mean that she wanted them to be together. Though if it came down to it he was more likely to give into their relationship the Athena was. He would probably be more interested in their bickering if she was not the least of his problems. First, his son and daughter was being threaten each day by Kronos, monsters, and his brothers. Also his son was probably the one of that _stupid prophecy. _His daughter was becoming more cold to the Olympians every day and it was just madness. He was especially worried about the war and if Lily's secret is going to come up soon…'No do not think that' He would scold himself. With the war, Percy's prophecy and Lily's secret coming closer to the surface, he did not have anything good to think about nowadays.

On the other side o the thrown room, Dionysus _very_ was happy to be back on Olympus for this particular meeting, even though he was not doing anything. A lot of the other gods and goddess's were talking about the war. There were only a few exceptions.

Ares, was surprisingly not talking about the war, but arguing, like his children down at Camp Half-blood, with Apollo, and how his children deserve the chariot more than Apollo's children do.

Zeus was currently sitting in his thrown still debating if or if not he should just kill the demigod, Percy Jackson. But then he thought of Thalia and how it might affect her. It already affected her too much with Jason. He snuck a sneak peak at Hera, hoping she did not 'hear' him think that.

Hera wasn't paying attention to Zeus at all. She, like Poseidon was thinking about how these events that are taking place could spill some very secretive secrets. Even though she was scared for Olympus, unlike the other gods who have children, she did not have to worry about the demigods below.

Last but not least, Hermes was just sitting on his thrown his head buried his hands. He had made so many mistakes that he could not cure. Luke, his boy Luke, how did things go so wrong? How did his family get so messed up? He could have been a magnificent hero, the greatest one of all, but a little knowledge of the future messed everything up. _Poor May. His May. _He wondered if he had just convinced her and stopped her that day, that everything would of changed. He just wishes he could change something, for the better. At least his Chris came through. He smiled sadly; maybe he wasn't the worst father in the world after all. But then again, what about all of the Olympians? How good parents are they? To let it come to this?

Yes, there were shouting, deep thinking, and one very depressed god. Yes, a very _normal_ day on Olympus.

Well, it used to be normal…

Suddenly, as if it came from out of nowhere, there was a slight glow in the ceiling, a golden glow. No one noticed it at first, but Hermes, who looked up at it, interested. He narrowed his eyes. He got up from his thrown and stood directly under the glowing light. That got everyone's attention.

"Hermes." Zeus said, giving his son a look. Everyone was looking at the Messenger God. "What are you doing out of your thrown?" He asked his son and he just pointed to the ceiling where the glow was coming from. Everyone tipped their head towards the ceiling and they felt there own eyes either narrow or widen. Athena gasped. Know color was that golden unless it meant one thing, a message from the fates themselves.

They all stayed in that awkward position looking up from the ceiling and Hestia smiled as she continued to tinder the fire. The like began to become more pronounced as it shot a beam right to where Hermes was. Then, it stopped. All the gods and goddesses leaned foreword, interested in what had happened.

They were all disappointed when they saw Hermes holding a box with a letter on top. Of course, the god of messengers had a package to deliver, nothing remotely interesting.

"That's it?" Apollo said, disappointedly, momentarily forgetting his fight with Ares.

Hermes nodded, but Athena frowned. That is not just it. It can't be, it is sent from the fates themselves, it had to be. She glided towards Hermes at carefully opened the letter from the top of the box. She gasped. Everyone turned her head towards her in a fluent motion.

"It is address to us, from the fates." She said to the rest of the Olympians whose eyes widen. That was rare. Zeus nodded her head to go on.

"It says that we can not open this package." Athena started and most of the Olympians sighed. "Unless we go to Camp Half-Blood?" She concluded as he voice got a little high at the end. She had to bit back a huge smile. Camp Half-Blood. That's where the kids are! They could finally see them after so much time!

She could see the excitement on all the other gods and goddesses, even if it was just for a second. They all have wanted to see their kids for so long, even if some denied it. Hera was interested in what is in this package.

"Wait a minute, before we head down there, I think we should have a vote on if we are going or not. All of the gods and goddesses have to agree." Zeus said smiling the smallest of smiles. "All in favor." Nearly every hand went up, even the maiden goddesses and Dionysus's; he wanted to see Pollex again. There was only one god who did not agree strait away. Hermes.

"Hermes." Zeus said quietly and everyone looked at him. They know how hard it has been for him. Hermes was still looking at the package. He knew he wanted to see some of his kids down there, but he also knew that something was not right. If this was from the fates, than that meant that it had to do with something from the future. He thought of May and how it affected her to know about the future. He did not know if this was right. He noticed everyone looking at him. He knew that all of them wanted to see their children so he raised his shaking hand up, hoping that he did not agree to a mistake.

He did and did not at the same time. The Fates can be so cruel sometimes.

Annabeth raced to the Hephaestus cabin. The gods are coming. She needs to inform someone as fast as she could. Why would the gods come now? Did something urgent

Happen on Olympus? Are they really going t destroy Percy and are hoping to find him here? Something like this hasn't happened, ever. Well, at least not to tem.

She banged onto the Hephaestus cabin with all of her might and a shock Beckendorf came out.

"What is happening?" He asked her, looking at the sky. "Is the world falling apart?"

Annabeth shook her head. 'Well, maybe.' She added in her head. 'We honestly don't know why they are coming.' She thought as she twirled her Camp Half-Blood necklace.

"The gods are coming." Annabeth explained. "And by the look of it I think all of them, well at least the major ones. " She added.

Beckendorf's eyes widen. 'Nothing like this has ever happened. "Come on." He said with a sigh, "Let's go check this out." He said and they both hurried to the training arena, where the shaking seems to be the most dangerous and the glow seemed to be the brightest. All of the campers that stayed full time were already there. Most looked confused, a lot looked irritated.

"What is going on?" Silena said, going up to Annabeth and Beckendorf. She smiled when she saw him and gave him a peck on the cheek, which made his wondering look turn into a goofy smile.

Annabeth smiled, but she bit her lip slightly, as it kind of reminded her of the kiss her and Percy shared last year, before he nearly got blown to pieces after he promises to be careful. 'Stupid Seaweed Brain." Annabeth thought, almost fondly.

"Annabeth?" Silena screamed at her. "Huh?" She raised her eyebrows at her knowingly, and Annabeth rolled her eyes, biting back a blush. "What's going on?" Selena asked, once again..

"The gods are coming." Annabeth said pointing to the golden sky and Silena's eyes' widened. Before she could ask anything else, her annoying cabin mate fell to the ground.

"Ugh!" Drew complained. "This shaking is totally messing up my hair." Silena rolled her eyes. She knew when to complain about looks, and right now this is not the time.

Though soon enough, all of them, even Clarisse and the other Are kids, were on the floor. The rumbling came to at ease, but there was not enough time to stand up and regain their balance when 11 gods appeared. They were looking at their human size (thank, well _them_).

Are's laughed, cruelly, being the first thing that broke the silence. "Can't take a little shake, ya bunch of little babies." He scoffed his red eyes glaring at them tauntingly. Annabeth glared, a little shake, they nearly turned the ground upside down. She could see, even though she still didn't think it was smart, why Percy hated this guy. She bit her lip to not give back a snarky reply. Though surprisingly some of the gods and goddesses frowned at Ares's behavior and some even glared.

Annabeth quickly regained her composure and began to kneel, everyone else copying her. "Lady Athena, Lord Zeus, Lord Poseidon, Lady Hestia, Lord Dionysus, Lady Aphrodite, Lord Hephaestus, Lord Hermes, Lady Hera." She bit her lip to cover a growl when she said this name, but continued. "Lady Demeter, Lady Persephone, Lord Ares and Lord Apollo." ("Hey, why do I get mentioned last." Apollo pouted, and Dementer nudged him, signaling him to be quiet. ) Annabeth carried on, ignoring him. "What do we have the pleasure of having you hear?" Annabeth finished. 'Yeah, why now, when we have been asking this for who knows how long.' Annabeth thought, but did not dare to say she just kneeled.

"Well." Zeus started to say, and then he noticed that all the demigods were still kneeling in a very awkward position and he sighed. "You are all dismissed." All the demigods sighed and got up. "Ahh come on." Ares started but Aphrodite shushed him with a slight glare.

Clarisse stretched his back, making it give a big crack and she grumbled. "Why did you have to give us such a ruckus if you were just going to pop here anyway?" She grumbled to herself.

Zeus looked like he was going to get mad at the interruption, but with a nudge from Hera he settled for a very agitated sigh. Apollo grinned, hearing Clarisse's' grumble.

"Because we are the gods, the majestic gods, we need to show up in style, you know." Apollo said cheerfully.

"Well, next time you do not need to mess up my hair." Drew complained.

" Three guesses whose her godly parent." Apollo snickered to Ares and Hermes quietly and Ares gave a chuckle. Hermes managed a crinkly smile as he looked at his three kids here. 'At least they turned out all right.' Hermes thought as he looked at Chris, Travis, and Conner. Hephaestus frowned hearing Apollo's comment and Are's chuckle.

Zeus's eyes narrowed in agitation. "We are hear,' He began again, with gritted teeth and got everyone's attention. "to share a package from The Fates with you all." Zeus said and all the demigods' eyes widened. They actually want to share that kind of information with them? Information from The Fates? None of them could believe it, everyone was either shocked or hopeful, or some, like Annabeth, were both.

"We are sharing this with you because we can't see what this is until we open it." Hera continued for her husband. "It won't let us open the box unless we are here. All the demigods shared a look of realization. _Of course that is why they are here. They want to have information, and they can't get it unless they are with us._ All the demigods thought kind of hurt. Most of the gods bit back a sigh; they all knew that that was not the only reason they wanted to be here.

"How about we read you the letter." Demeter offered, breaking the awkward silence. She strolled over to the box and picked of the letter. She read.

**Dear the Olympians, and young Demigods,**

**We are The Fates, if you have not noticed. We have sent this letter and the package back in time so that it **_**might**_** have some affect on what happens in the future. We will not tell you what it inside this box, because you need to be at camp Half-Blood while you are opening it. You will share this with all of the year round camper.**

All of the campers looked at each other as Dementer read on.

**And if they are not there you defiantly need, Annabeth Chase,**

Everyone looked at Annabeth and she blushed slightly, smiling. She seemed to be important.

**Percy Jackson,**

Annabeth, Beckendorf, Silena, and the other campers, (besides some Are's cabin members grinned. 'I finally will get to see him.' Annabeth thought with a smile.

**Lily Jackson,**

Annabeth, Silena, Beckendorf, and the other campers grinned again. Though a lot of people that grinned before, did not now. Some looked uncomfortable and even disappointed and annoyed with this newcomer.

**Grover Underwood,**

They all grinned again and Juniper beamed.

**Thalia Grace,**

They grinned again; Annabeth was becoming ecstatic with all of her friends coming.

**Nico di Anglo,**

Most people looked confused at that. Some mouthed to each other. 'That happy kid?' but Annabeth smiled slightly.

**Clarisse La Rue,**

Now everyone turned his or her looks towards the buff teenager who smiled proudly.

**Charles Beckendorf,**

Everyone looked at him and he smiled slightly.

**Silena Beaurigard,**

She smiled as everyone looked at her, a blush forming on her cheeks

**and Chris Rodriguez. **

He waved when everyone turned towards him and Drew gave a huff. That was all they needed? Please, she was more needed then any of them and she got people that will agree with her.

**Also, you will need to summon Hades and Persephone before you open this, if they are not there. Don' try to not bring some of these people and cheat us out, because we will know. So if you want to know what is in this life changing future making package bring these people. Of course, you can share this with other people, but be careful whom you do.**

_**The Fates**_

Demeter finished reading the letter and dropped the package to the ground. There was an awkward silence and Zeus cleared his throat.

"So, we are going to open this package." Zeus stated, his voice was final to no exceptions. "But, we need someone to get these people that are not here that are on the list. So, we need Lily and Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, Nico di Anglo, Persephone and Hades, and Grover Underwood." Zeus said and before anyone could say anything he turned to Dementer. " Persephone, Dementer, could you go to the underworld and summon Hades." Persephone nodded and Dementer grumbled something about not having enough alone time with her daughter and reluctantly nodded as well. "Good."

"And Apollo." Zeus turned to his son. "Go get Thalia, from Artemis's hunters, though I don't think that the others would want to be around this many boys." Apollo nodded and he, Persephone, and Dementer were all out with a pop.

" Lord Zeus." Juniper said timidly, he turned towards her. "I know where Grover is and-" She was interrupted.

"Okay than just go get him then." He said impatiently, Juniper raced off in the direction of the nearest big town.

Annabeth broke out into a smile. She was just about to ask if she could go find Percy and Lily when.

"Beckendorf, isn't it?" Athena said to him and he nodded. "You were going to go on a mission with the Se- I mean the Jacksons, right?" Athena caught herself before she said "Sea spawns". He nodded again and Annabeth's eyes' narrowed knowing where her mother was going with this. "Than you must know his current location, you should go get him." Beckendorf nodded, then glanced at Annabeth, who looked disappointed. She shrugged at him and mouthed. 'Go!' He nodded and went to find Blackjack.

"So." Zeus continued " I guess Hades can summon his son when he gets here." Zeus said and they were left in silence. There was nothing more awkward then this.

Demeter and Persephone arrived at the entrance of the thrown room of the underworld with a faint pop. Dementer was not at pleased with her surroundings.

"Look at this place!" Demeter said, wrinkling her nose at the smell and tiptoeing around the dried tears of desperation. "It is a complete pigsty, you would think that a god with such an authority and responsibility would keep a tidier thrown room and home."

Persephone rolled her eyes. Please her mother could be such a drama queen at times. "It is the underworld, mom, it is the home of dead people as well, Hades can not help it if it is like this or not."

"Well, he could at least make an effort." Dementer said with a huff. She has never liked Hades, especially since what happened to her daughter and how she got tricked into living here for three and a half months of the year.

"He has Mom, trust me." Persephone said with a sigh. They walked the walkway to the door of Hades thrown room and were soon at the door, which was next to the garden; Persephone's garden.

Demeter gave a slight glare at the garden, particularly the pomegranate. Those stupid fruit made her daughter trapped in this dreadful place for about one fourth of the year.

Persephone, on the other hand touched the pomegranate without any bit of regret. It has been thousands of years since that have happened, her mother needs to let go. To be honest, after living thousands of years living here she has gone a little fond of the place. Not that she would tell anyone that. Se also has gone more than fond of her 'husband', Hades. Hades is just misunderstood, he really can be sweet in his own way when he wants to be, and you just have to be the right person to get him on his softer side. Persephone is glad she is that person. Honestly, she doesn't hate her 'husband' like she used to do. She gently touched the pomegranate as she got swarmed back into a memory.

"Persephone?" She heard her mother's concern voice and smiled slightly, you can't win with her, even after thousands of years trying.

"Come on lets go in." She said. They are going to come in on a very shocked god. It is not everyday when your wife, who is not supposed to be down here until next winter and her mom who is still mad at you for taking her go waltz into your thrown room. Yes, Hades is in for a surprise

Hades was quite surprised when one of the ghosts said that someone was here to see him. It wasn't as if they ha just died or anything, or the ghost wouldn't have bothered to say anything at all. It must be someone important. He wondered whom? I mean he hasn't done anything wrong this time right? Right? You can never know with his siblings.

Hades was shocked to see his wife and his mother in law/sister coming in from the doorframe. They never visited him, Demeter only did when Persephone was down here with him and even then it was rare. But, both of them coming down hear in the end of spring forget about it. But here they were, right in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" Hades asked, and Demeter eyes narrowed.

"You could formally greet your guests, you know."

"Well, I wasn't trying to be rude, only trying to ask a simple question unlike you" Hades was irritated. How dare she go into his palace, though he did not mind being interrupted, when he was having another stressful day dealing with ghosts?

"I-" "Mother, Hades stop it!" Persephone said, quite annoyed how they been there for only a minute and they were already arguing. They both stopped, and Hades even smiled a little hearing Persephone's voice, causing Demeter to scowl.

"Now, what are you two doing here?" Hades said, smiling ever so slightly. Persephone glared slightly at her mother, knowing if she talked, and they got into another argument, this was going to be a long night.

"Lord Zeus needs you, up at Camp Half-Blood."

Hades raised his eyebrows and scoffed darkly. "Now isn't that a surprise, and it is not even the solstice this time." He grumbled darkly. He turned to face the two goddesses. "Why does he want me? Does he want to blame me for something again?" He asked, his eyes dark and unnerving. Demeter and Persephone shifted uncomfortably.

"No." Persephone answered. "We found a package. It is from The Fates." Hades eyes' narrowed. "Well at least the fates of the future. The package can't be opened unless you are there at Camp Half-Blood." Hades grumbled. He hasn't been to that place almost ever since it was made.

"We could get you out of soul duty." Persephone said, knowing how he hates dealing with the ghost. Hades pondered that idea.

"Okay, I'll let's go." Demeter rolled her eyes. Of course the thing that will get him to help his family is getting out of his job. All three of them left the room and disappeared to Camp Half Blood with a faint pop.

Apollo sat on the beach near Camp Half Blood, trying to think of where his twin sister troop last was. He really wished that he paid more attention to that, though a few good things came out of sitting on the beach for so long. He got two hotties' phone number. He then just realized something.

His sister said that she was bringing her troops to help kill some monsters off the edge of New York City. He made sure no one was looking when he snapped his fingers and with a slight pop he vanished out of sight.

He appeared near a camp ground, where a girl who looked around fourteen or fifteen. He smiled.

"Hey sis." He shouted in her ear causing her to jump and face him, her arrow aiming at his heart.

"Apollo?" She asked. "What in the world are you doing hear?"

"Aww. You make it seem like you are unhappy to see me." Apollo gave a fake pout. Even though most of the time he really was joking when he said those kinds of things, there were those times where it hurt. Sometimes it seemed like his twin hated him and hated to be around him. Even though he was a god he still had a heart. He still had feelings. Not that he would ever show anyone.

Artemis smacked him upside the head and he gave her a flashing grin. She rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, what do you want?" Artemis asked her twin brother in her 'very serious' voice, causing him to roll his eyes. That earned him another slap in the head.

"How can I keep telling you if you keep hitting me?" Apollo complained, smirking slightly. It was fun to tease his sister. She glared at him.

"Okay I will tell you." He said with a grin. "I need Thalia Grace."

From her expression that was not what she was expecting. "Why do you need my head huntress?" Artemis questioned, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"What are you accusing me of?" Apollo said with a mocked huffed. "Why do you think I would want her?" 'Okay so she maybe hot.' He added in his head. 'But she is too young for me anyhow'

Artemis raised her eyebrow at him. "Fine, Zeus wants me to collect her. We need her because the Fates of the Future requested her to be there so we could open a special package from them."

"Why?"

"I don't know, ask them?"

"Why am I not coming to see the package also?

Apollo rubbed his neck awkwardly. "Uh. It is because there are going to be a lot of men there. We know how you hunters feel about men and you can't leave your huntress'. But, we need Thalia to know what is in the package." Apollo said, slightly reasonably.

Artemis finally gave in. "Fine, I'll get her." 'Just so I don't have to admit you said something reasonable' she thought in her head as she summoned her head huntress.

Apollo just rolled his eyes at his sister; she was just too just too uptight sometimes.

When Artemis came back, she had Thalia Grace with her as well. She did not look as confused as Apollo thought she would be. Artemis probably told her the thing he told her.

Artemis left, giving a warning glare at Apollo before she hopped back into the woods.

"So." He turned towards Thalia. "What is this package The Fates sent? And why do I need to be there for it?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, babe." He said give her a smile and she glared at him in return. She just as funny to do this to as Artemis is!

"Come on now, you need to hold me tight." He said with a sudden smirk and Thalia looked repulsed.

"No way."

"Oh yeah." He said, giving her a flashy smile. "How else are you going to get to Camp?"

She growled at him and held on to his arm. She glared at him the entire time as they popped to Camp Half-Blood.

It took forever for Juniper to find the closest big city. It was not as if she knew Grover was there, but she definitely knew that if she caused some big littering in a very nice place, one of the only wilderness places in the area, she would summon the wrath of Grover Underwood.

When she got there, she had to admit, she looked incredibly stupid. These mortals never saw a wood nymph before. She knew that from all of the looks she got, she is doing this for some sort of stunt, they would say. She jut shrugged them off and continued to search for a nice clean area.

She finally found one, it was in the edge of the city and it was absolutely beautiful. The flowers were blooming the trees were green and healthier than ever. The wilderness was fantastic. It was amazing.

Too bad she had to mess that all up momentarily.

Just for a moment, then she will clean it all up.

But still, it hurt.

Her first move was to kick down the major trashcan. It was a good thing that the park was empty. All the garbage fell to the floor. She continued doing that for all the other trashcans.

Let me tell you something. It hurt her to hurt the wild. Literally.

'Grover, how much do I have to do summon you?' She thought.

She then found a patch of freshly grown daisies, Grover's favorite.

She gulped as she ripped them from their roots and she felt a tear slide down her check. That did it.

She felt a nearby tree shack slightly. Anyone else in that situation would probably freak out and run away. But she didn't. She knew it was Grover. She knew that he was also probably incredibly angry. She prayed that he didn't want to break up with her for this. She sighed.

"Who dare do this? You stinking humans messing up a great wilderness, in this kind of city?" It seemed that Grover appeared from nowhere. Juniper grinned it has been so long.

"Who dares-" Grover did not finish that sentence as Juniper ran up into his arms.

"Juniper?" He asked totally confused, momentarily forgetting his anger about the daisies. "What in the word are you dong her?" He let himself smile as he returned the hug. "Do you know who did this because I am just sick of these people doing this to our environment." He said with an angry shake of his head. Juniper bit back a slab of guilt.

"Grover I did it." She said. "Did what?" "Did this."

Grover just looked down at her. "You couldn't of." He was faced with serious eyes.

"I had to summon you somehow. I know how angry you would get if someone did something like this, so I used that to summon you. " Juniper looked down.

"Why?"

"I don't know why I chose this I-"

"No. Not that. Why did you need me?"

"Huh? You aren't mad?" She looked at him with disbelief.

" I don't like what you did to get me hear." He stated and Juniper sighed. "But, the fact that you did it means something is up. What happened? Did another battle occur at Camp? " He asked, the last part quietly.

Juniper shook her head. "No there is nothing wrong at camp." Grover sighed. "But we got some visitors today. " Grover arched an eyebrow at her as if to ask. Who?

"Most of the major gods. " Grover's eyes widen that has happened in forever! But, what does this have to do with him? Could it be about Percy?

"We need you to come to camp, so we are able to open a package from The Fates. The Fates from the Future." Grover looked at her like she was crazy.

"What? I know it is hard to believe but it is true!"

"Why would they need me though?" Grover asked confused.

"The letter specifically asked for you." The wood nymph smiled fondly.

Grover look of confusion turned to one of happiness. Looks like he is something in the future after all. The Fates specifically asked for him!

"Come on lets go." He said excitedly. "After we pick up these trashcans. "He added sternly. They both quickly picked of the liter and then raced to Camp Half Blood.

Percy Jackson was actually having a nice day for once. He didn't get into much trouble at school for once. He was fantasizing about going about going back to Camp Half Blood, being with his friends and having fun. Though he knew that is wasn't a true possibility. He knew that he was going back to war, but that day he surprisingly did not think of that.

He spent his entire day with either his sister or Rachel Dare (though more with Rachel.) They talked about life, how things were and what problems they were having at that given moment. It was nice to talk to Rachel. She understood your worries, without actually having them.

She, unlike most of Percy's closest friends, is not a half- blood. She is mortal, though she does have the ability to see through the mist, which helps her give knowledge about Percy and Lily's world. But that is what made her cool. She didn't have to risk her life and you did not have to constantly wonder if she was all right or if a monster was eating her or not. She was also a friend that did not have to go to Camp Half Blood year round, so she was always there for him.

In other words, Rachel was great. It made him feel normal. They were walking around a park nearby their school. Lily played on the swing set and tried to practice her sword fighting, when no one was looking. It was fun, though there was some awkward moments where their hands touched and when they almost held hands. Rachel was also wearing a big backpack, which contained one of her paintings. Rachel was also a fantastic artist.

When Rachel shoed him her painting, he knew something looked familiar. It was a nine-year-old Luke. Percy was shocked. How did Rachel know about that? She explained to him that she dreamed about it and Percy was left, still confused.

Percy had a great time, that is however until a Pegasus ruined his, how Lily loves to put it, "date" with Rachel.

They were just finishing an ice cream when Percy watch something fall from the sky.

"What is that?" Percy screamed as he knocked him and Rachel over to the soft grass, to avoid getting hit by the object. That got Lily's attention, as she watched the falling abject nearly trample her brother and his 'friend'.

"Percy. What is happening." Rachel asked and Percy sighed in relief when he found it was just a horse. The weird thing was the person was riding the horse. No the Pegasus! Lily regained his composure first.

"Blackjack!" Lily exclaimed in joy. She raced over to the horse and trampled it with a big hug. She hugged the horse around his neck. _'Heya Lils. Miss me, much" _Lily laughed quietly. Sure she has been more grown up and more serious ever since last year, but that did not mean she did not have fun anymore.

"Beckendorf." Percy ran up to his friend, Rachel racing after him. "What are you doing here?" Percy asked confused. He knew that they were meeting up in the exact same place in about a week for a dangerous mission. Are they doing the mission early? Or has something happened at camp? Did something happen to his friends? What was going on? Beckendorf noticed his confused look and replied.

"Look I'll explain on the way. Come on, they'll be waiting." Beckendorf said, making Percy even more confused.

"Explain what?" Percy asked. "Who will be waiting?" Before Beckendorf could even answer, Lily beat him to it.

"Didn't you hear him, Percy? Annabeth is right your brain is really full of seaweed. Didn't he say he was going to explain later?" Lily rolled her eyes as Beckendorf helped her onto the saddle. She had a wide grin on her face. She was just excited to go back to Camp Half Blood. She couldn't wait another second. She offered him her hand.

Percy glanced at Rachel. "I'm sorry Rachel. We are going to have to go ear-" He did not get to finish that sentence because he felt a pair of lips crash into his. He looked into Rachel bright green eyes as she ran her fingers threw his hand. Percy lightly guided his fingers threw her hair. She slowly broke away. She looked into his green eyes as she muttered.

"Just go. Go and come back alive." She muttered and he nodded. He did not even notice being pulled up onto Blackjack and flying off. He just day drifted for about a minute until. "Oh hey Blackjack." Percy said smiling. _"Hey boss, got any carrots"_ He rolled his eyes.

"So. Beckendorf turned to face Percy, a smirk on his face. "I guess you do not want me to mention this to Annabeth." He said, chuckling imagining Annabeth's reaction and Percy paled. "Oh gods no." Percy said shaking his head.

"Oh I don't know." Lily said, smirking slightly. "He obviously does not want to tell us about the kiss, but what about the date."

"No don't tell-" Percy started growing even paler.

"Ha! You just admitted it was a date!" Lily said as Beckendorf laughed. He high fived Lily as Percy scowled. He mumbled something about how it wasn't a date and about some green eyed nosy sister, which made Lily and Beckendorf laugh even harder.

"Well, whatever." Percy said, his cheeks slightly red. "What is the thing you wanted to talk to us about" He asked, turning to face Beckendorf.

"Oh yeah." Beckendorf grinned slightly. "I am guessing you would be happy to know that this is not about the image and nothing, well I don't think nothing, bad is happening at camp." Percy and Lily sighed in relief.

"Though, we have had some very, er" Beckendorf started ruffling his hair. "_interesting _guests today." Beckendorf said, as if he was trying to pick out the right word.

"Who?" Percy wondered.

"All of the major gods, well most of them." Beckendorf explained, trying not to laugh at the look of shock that covered both of their faces.

"Why would they be there?" Lily asked, nervously, She has never met all of the gods before.

"Well Lils." Beckendorf started. "All we know is that they came with a package from The Fates themselves. Well the future Fates." Percy's eyes narrowed, that did not sound very good.

"But why would they need us there?" Percy asked him.

"Well it turns out that the Gods needed to be at Camp Half Blood, or they couldn't see what was in the package. Also they needed specific people there as well, and two of them are you two." Beckendorf explained and both of the siblings nodded, a little less confused. But still very confused. They decided not to think about that as all of them shared stories about what has been happening to each other in the past few months. They almost did not notice when Blackjack gently landed on the grounds of Camp Half Blood.

_There you go boss. Have a nice day Lils. _ Blackjack told them as they climbed off.

"Thanks Blackjack" Percy said and Lily promised to bring him some carrots later on in the day.

"Come on. " Beckendorf pleaded them. "I think I am late as it is. I do not want to be facing a bunch of angry gods and goddesses." He added with a grimace and the two siblings both nodded.

They all raced back to the training arena, where they knew everyone would be waiting for them. Percy couldn't wait to see his friends, and neither could Lily. Beckendorf just did not want to get in trouble. Maybe that is why all of them raced to the arena as fast as they possibly could.

When they finally got there, Hades was already there, as was Grover and Thalia. So was all of the other gods and goddesses and some other year round campers. And it turns out Nico was already summoned because he was already there as well.

"Hey guys." Percy said to them and Grover ran up to him and gave him a big thump on the back, Annabeth was right behind him. Percy heart did a little dance, and Lily gave him a knowing teasing smile. She ran up to Nico, one of her best friends, and to one of the girls at the Apollo cabin.

Yeah everything was good people were reunited. But, that did not get rid of the fact that _none _of them knew why they were hear or what was in the package.

Zeus banged his lightning bolt to the ground with a large BANG! And everyone got silent. Everyone in fluent motion turned towards Zeus. He was holding the package that got them together in the first place. Everyone's attention was now on that package and everyone, in one way another, excited to know what that project was about.

"Open it! I wanna know what is inside." A bulky, rude, guy with brown hair and red eyes shouted from the Ares cabin. Zeus shot him an annoyed look. What else do you think he was going to do? But he reframed himself from not hurting the boy any further as he gently opened up the package.

What was in the package was a clear disappointment to most.

Apollo who was leaning eagerly to see what was in the box was disappointed as he shouted. "It is just some books?" He asked incredibly. Everyone wanted to get a closer look to confirm Apollo's disappointed cry.

"I can't believe those stupid Fates got me all worked up for some stupid books." Are scoffed and Athena smacked him upside the head. There is nothing wrong with books.

While everyone was either confused or disappointed, Annabeth somehow made it to where the books were. She gasped at what she saw. How could they have missed something like this? She saw Percy's face on the cover of every book, each with a new name. 'The Lightning Thief,' 'Sea of Monsters', 'Titan's Curse', 'The Battle of Labyrinth', and 'The Last Olympian.' All of them also started with the same series title, Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

"Hey guys." Annabeth started, no one was listening to her. "Guys! Guys! GUYS!"" she yelled, getting everyone's attention. Everyone was looking at her like she was insane.

"Yeah good luck with her." Beckendorf whispered in Percy's ear, which looked kind of pale as he rolled his eyes at Beckendorf's comment.

Everyone turned towards Annabeth and she blushed. "These books " She began "are about Percy"

Everyone eyes' narrowed and Percy eyes' widen. He was hoping that Annabeth was wrong about this, but when has Annabeth been wrong, he though fondly. That was not a possibility, especially when it was about a book.

"What do you mean, daughter?" Athena asked Annabeth and she handed them the box that contained the five books. Athena's eyes widened when she realized that what her daughter was saying was true.

"What she says is true." Athena announced to the crowd who looked shocked, not at the fact that Annabeth was right, but what she was right about. "And there is a note here as well." She said picking up the note and reading it out loud.

**Dear Readers**

**If you are reading this, then I guess you are deciding to read these books. Yes these books are about the life of Percy Jackson.**

Everyone turned towards Percy who groaned. Great, just what he needed.

**These are about the four years that Percy has known about this world, plus one year into the future.**

Everyone looked at each, shocked and excited. Percy just groaned again.

**If you read these books, they may or may not help you in the future. They may have the chance to save lives**

'Save lives.' Percy thought, as he looked at his friends.

**The books are in order, the earliest one at the top, called 'The Lightning Thief". You should be reading with those who are here now, but you can add people later on if you must.**

**Happy Readings, **

_**The Fates of The Future**_

Everyone wet silent as Athena concluded the note.

"What should we do, father?" Athena asked Zeus, being the first one to break the silence.

Zeus cleared his throat. "I think we should read them. They might help us in the war."

"With Percy's permission, of course." Everyone turned towards Poseidon "What." Poseidon said shrugging. "There are is thoughts, he should have a say in if we read them or not." Percy smiled gratefully at his dad, who winked at him back,

Everyone turned towards Percy, who was in deep thought. He really did not want his thoughts to be read out loud to everyone. 'May save lives.' A clear voice rang in his head as he looked around at all of his friends and younger sister. Would they be dead in the future if her does not agree to this. Percy gulped; this was not going to be fun. He nodded towards the gods, and it was official, they were going to read his story. Yippee.

**A/n: Okay that is a long prologe. I know that I have another story just like this, but I lost my feeling for that one, I like this one a lot better, there is a lot more changes, like how this one was set in The beginning of the Last Olympian. Also I hope I did not focus on Lily to much. I do not want to do that, only make it more original, that is all. Do you think I did a good job. You see that blue button down there it ets lonely, click it and tell me how I did!:) **


	2. Can't accidentally vaporize teachers!

**I don't Own Percy Jackson at all! Just to clarify, Lily is my OC character, Lily is Percy's sister. I added her to make it original.**

Percy tapped the side of his bed, his eyes fixed on the ceiling, as he wondered what it would be like to have your own story unwillingly read out to the world, in your point of view. He began to think of the type of situation it might be. None of them ended nicely, mostly all the gods burning him into crisp or his friends abandoning him, his sister dying and most of the entire world blowing up. And that were the good endings. He sighed. "It may save lives." He whispered under his breath. "It may save lives. It may save lives." He whispered repeatedly to the empty cabin.

Normally, Lily would be in the cabin with him, seeing that they are the only children of Poseidon that has been found by Camp. But now, she is catching up with Nico, her best friend and some other girl from the Apollo cabin. What was her name? Lily mentions her a lot but he can never seem to remember the golden hair girl's name. Kat? Kay? Kaylie?

Well they were somewhere around the Camp and he knows that Lily got the vibe that he wanted to be alone, and he did, well he wanted to see Annabeth, but thanks to Athena that is not going to happen. He just had to clear his thoughts on what's going on because out of all the things to return to Camp to do, reading his adventures has not been on the list that he was expecting.

The gods decided that they wanted to set up by themselves, figure out some things, so they let the 'kids' go and play. Kids? Seriously, after the reading, no one, not even the gods will have the right to call him a kid again, and sadly that is true for most of his friends.

He just can't believe there are reading his stories. His stories! Why can't the Fates go and bother someone else for a change. He sighed in pure annoyance. He heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." He said in an annoyed voice. He saw the door crack open and Lily came through, her eyebrows raised.

"You know, it is kind of irritating to have your own brother annoyed for you to come into your own cabin." She huffed and Percy narrowed his eyes, not in the mood.

"Not in the mood." Percy growled as Lily went to her own bunk. She looked at him for a minute, first with annoyance and then it scrunched up with sympathy.

"Look I know how hard this-" Lily started, her voice soft, but was cut off by an angry Percy.

"No, Lil, you don't know how hard it is going to be because you not the person whose life is going to be read out to the entire camp." Percy growled and Lily look taken back, Percy never yelled at her when she was trying to make peace, unless it was something really big.

Percy grunted, not wanting to look straight at her, so her turned to lie to face the wall. He was quite shock when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You know you could still cancel the reading, if you want." She said, using a soft tone that she rarely ever used.

He turned to face her. "Yeah, but you know what the Fates said, what if the reading could save lives?" He said, looking into her green eyes. 'Yeah, what if I don't read the books, and then you or Annabeth or Grover or Thalia or any of my friends die, I would never be able to forgive myself.'

"Yeah." She sighed, and Percy could tell that she was thinking the same thing. "So what do you want to do? To me it's up to you." Se questioned him.

Percy pondered this. So he could either read the books, serve public humiliation, his sister and friend's rage, the gods rage and maybe life threatening consequences. He didn't want that. Or he could never read the books, maybe even forget all about them and then might have to bear his friends and sister's death. He really, really didn't want that. He chose the first.

"Okay." He grumbled, still not liking the fact that this was probably going to be the most embarrassing thing he has ever agreed to. Lily noticing this look sighed.

"You know, I have a feeling that the book is going to start right before we found out we are Half-Bloods." Percy sighed in annoyance; he did not want people to see how he was when he first got to camp. Lily rolled her eyes. "Remember how I was? When and before we got to Camp." Percy was clueless for a moment and then he suddenly smirked. Oh maybe this may be fun.

Lily glared at him but gave a small smile of triumph when she and Percy went to the campfire, where they would begin reading.

Annabeth's eyes searched the crowd as she searched for a green eyed, black hair son of Poseidon. Of course Percy would be the last one to arrive. 'Typical Seaweed Brain.' Annabeth thought.

And that was the Seaweed Brain that she missed so much. She was unbelievably happy that he was back, but she wished that he could spend some alone with her. Just a few minutes... Not like that! Her face heated up.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" Her mom asked her from her right. They were sitting with their godly parent, which was not only incredibly awkward, but they got to work on what god they place where. Seriously putting Athena _right_ behind Poseidon's doesn't make much sense. Not that she minds it, she would be near Percy, but her mom and Poseidon kept arguing.

Speaking of her mom, she hated the fact of how much she disliked Percy. She clearly showed that when she purposely made it that she couldn't get Percy and Lily, no matter how much she wanted to. She can hate Poseidon that does not mean she has to hate Percy and Lily.

Speaking of which where are they? They sent Lily to go get him 10 minutes ago, what was keeping them. She began chewing her lip, ignoring her mother's questioning look.

What seemed like forever, they saw a pair of figures running towards them.

"We're here." Lily huffed, who reached us first, Percy right behind her.

"About time", An Apollo boys, grumbled impatiently, from the left of us.

There was a pause. Lily looked nervous and Percy looked plain awkward.

"So, where do we sit?" Lily said, thoughtlessly and everyone, even Percy looked at her incredibly. Then the Ares, most Aphrodite, most Apollo, and most other campers, started to burst out laughing rudely. A lot Aphrodite said, "She really is stupid." Only Annabeth, Grover Nico, Thalia, and a girl from Apollo didn't laugh, though some chuckled a bit. Annabeth didn't she just glanced at the girl she thought of as a little sister as she grew sunburn red and try to hide her behind Percy. She heard her mother mutter. "Idiotic sea spawn." And she sighed.

She knew Lily was anything but stupid. She was actually smarter and liked school more than the other Demigods, besides maybe her and her siblings. She knew that it was hard for Lily, she really didn't have the best relationship with the gods, and she was with most of them that she has never seen before. She must be terrified.

"R-r-r-rr-r-i-i-i-gh-tt-." She stumbled as she hid her face in Percy arm, and Are and his kid's snickered, though Clarisse less. She also saw to the left of her some Aphrodite kids and Apollo kids snickering. She sighed.

Percy sat down to the right of his father and Lily stood there, thought for a moment and then decided to sit to the left of Percy, and to the right of Nico, who had stopped snickering and was now looking at his best friend with concern. Next to Percy, her father, who was the only god, besides Hestia, who sat next to him to his right, that hadn't reacted. He glanced at his child with concern, which she didn't seem to notice.

There was a pregnant pause.

"So interesting seating arrangements." Lily stuttered slightly as she looked at her dad to Athena behind her with raised eyebrows and Annabeth nodded slightly in agreement, knowing what she was thinking. But besides that flaw, the other arrangements were good. To the left of Athena's group were Apollo's, then Hermes, then Aphrodite, then Ares, the Demeter, then Persephone, then Dionysus and Hephaestus, who was to the right of their group. Then in the row immediately in front of them were Poseidon, and then to the left of Poseidon is Hades, then Hera, then Zeus and Thalia in between her father and Hestia. Chiron was in the front, staying outside of the circle between Zeus and Hephaestus, Grover and Juniper, next to Chiron.

There was a sudden pregnant pause.

The Apollo girl who announced loudly, "So who will start" broke it, and Lily shot her a grateful look.

Lily suddenly stood up and walked to the pile of books and picked up the Lightning thief, the first book.

She gave a sudden smirk, the kind that made Annabeth gulp, which she did.

She gave a hard thrown toss to Percy, who hadn't been expecting it fell strait into the row behind him. Strait into falling onto Annabeth, and him, being a Seaweed Brain, didn't seem to notice, but Annabeth sure did.

"Owww!" Percy winced. "What was that for?" Clearly not noticing his position. "It's your book, you should start the reading." Percy glared at her, still not noticing her position.

'Wow, Percy you seemed to be getting comfortable." Lily said with a big smirk and Annabeth blushed beet red, and Percy finally seemed to realize his position, and glared at his younger sister, his neck coloring red. He stayed like that, frozen for a moment, with Athena's glare directed at him, and his father's slightly narrowed eyes glancing on the couple.

'Um Seaweed Brain, could you get off of me?" Annabeth said looking down at her best friend as he finally got up from on top of her, blushing to the wolf-whistling Stoll twins.

"Do I really have to read first?" Percy asked. "Well, you got the book, Perce, just start reading." Everyone nodded in agreement, and Percy glared at the huntress, as he opened the book to page one.

"Oh, and before we begin, the book will automatically transfer to the language you have the easiest time reading." Apollo announced as all the Demigods sighed in relief, knowing how hard it was to read English because of their Dyslexia.

Percy gulped as he looked at the campers and gods in the reflection of the Campfire. Okay, here we go, Percy thought as he began to read. **"Chapter 1 I accidently vaporized my Pre-Algebra Teacher."**

"You accidently vaporized you what?" Thalia asked him, raising her eyebrows.

"Psh, you can't accidently vaporize something, especially if it's a math teacher." Apollo whispered to his sons Michael and Austin, who both snickered and look already comfortable with their father. Athena shot Apollo a warning look, which he ignored.

"How can you accidently vaporize something?" Nico asked, amused.

Grover, Percy and Lily shared a look and answered at the same time, "You'll see."

**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

"Your not the only one." Chris said, from the Hermes cabin, quietly. He was thinking of the battle they had last summer, and he shuddered.

Many campers around them, nodded slightly, though only a few, such as Annabeth, noticed the gods, covered guilt as they heard all of this, but she decided to say nothing as she sighed into her hands.

**If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: **

"Run for the hills, Percy giving advice." Thalia said, trying to defuse the awkward tension. It worked only slightly when Beckendorf snorted slightly.

"Hey, I give great advice." Percy huffed causing most of the camp (including some gods) rolled their eyes.

**close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

"Like that will work." Clarrise eyes narrowed, what an idiot and Athena had to agree with the buff teenager on that.

"Actually, it might." Annabeth started, before Percy could retort. "For a little while at least, since the scent doesn't get as strong when you don't know who you are." Percy smirked in triumph. "But it is kind of stupid, since you'll find out someway or another." Percy smirked vanished and everyone started to snicker at the look on his face. (Except maybe the more strict gods.)

**Being a half-blood is dangerous.**

"Check." Lily muttered, thinking about last year.

**It's scary.**

"Check" Percy breathed, thinking of all the dangerous stunts that had happened just in the last year alone. It seemed that no one, besides maybe some Athena kids, could see the guilty look in the gods and goddesses' eyes.

**Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

"And check." Michael Yew said from the Apollo cabin, in an unusually quiet voice. He was thinking of Lee, who had died, just last year, in the battle and shuddered. The campers were too upset to notice the pained look on their godly parent's faces.

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. **

"I envy you." Chris said looking at his hands.

**I envy for you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

"Why would a mortal be reading this?" Jake Mason asked, and no one, not even Athena or her children had an answer.

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages- if you feel something stirring inside- stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that it's only a matter of times before **_**they **_**sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

"That's what Annabeth said" Malcolm said and his mother frown deeply, not liking that at all, the likeness of what they said and Malcolm rolled his eyes. Unlike, his other two half siblings who were here, Malcolm didn't have a problem with Percy and Annabeth. Actually he thought that they needed to get together before he runs in on another one of those awkward moments.

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

"You didn't warn us!" The Stoll twins chimed to receive a warning glare from Katie from the Demeter section.

**My name is Percy Jackson.**

"It is, I never knew." Clarisse growled, wanting some action, this was getting boring. "But it does make sense since it's on the front of the book!"

"Hey." Percy said indigently. "I didn't write these books." Before Clarisse could retort, Hera interfered.

"Now children, there is no fighting while we are reading." Every camper snorted in disbelief, of what the queen of gods said. Even some gods knew that there was going to be a lot of fighting when reading the books.

**I'm twelve year old. Until a **_**few**_** months ago, I was a boarding at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York. Am I a troubled kid?**

"Yes." Almost every person chimed, even the gods. Percy began to open his mouth.

"Yeah, Percy you are a very troubled kid." Grover said seriously, but you could see the slight twinkle of amusement in his eyes. Knowing he was kind of right, Percy continued reading.

**Yeah. You could say that.**

"See even you agree with us." Nico exclaimed.

**I could start at any point in my short, miserable life**

"Wow what a positive soul you have here." Hades grumbled sarcastically.

**to prove it, ****bu****t things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan— twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff**.

"What teachers would be insane enough to take 28 mental-case kids to a field trip with on them to keep them under control?" Nyssa asked incredulously.

"Ooh that sounds like a lot of fun, if you didn't have to go with the troubled kids." Annabeth said, excitedly, much to the agreement of her mom and half siblings.

"Fun, more like torture." Nico muttered.

**I know- it sounds a like torture.**

Everyone laughed at how similar the two friends comments were.

Everyone except Athena, who was thinking 'Stupid Sea spawn', her two other children Minerva and Raymond, who were thinking the same thing, Michael who was shaking his head, and Annabeth who was also shaking her head thinking 'Oh Seaweed Brain.'

**But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

Chiron smiled slightly, happy that Percy enjoyed him when he was a teacher.

**Mr. Bruner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee.**

"Hey that's Chiron!" Lacy, a girl in blonde pigtails said, excitedly and Chiron smiled at her.

"No dip blondie." Said Sherman, from the Ares cabin, and his father snorted, along with his half brother Mark and Aphrodite frowned, hearing this. She turned to face Ares, who was currently sitting next to her and gave him a sweet smile, which quickly turned into a threatening look that made Ares gulp slightly.

She smacked him with such force that he flinched and nearly fell off his seat. This caused everyone (minus the Are's kids) to burst out laughing as Aphrodite smirked in triumph and Lacy felt herself giving her mother a great warm smile, which she returned.

"So." Jane, the only person from the Persephone cabin spoke across to Nyssa. "Nyssa, do you still think the person who lead the trip is really insane?" She questioned her friend who blushed and gave nervous smile towards the centaur.

"Don't worry child." He said warmly. "I still think I am insane for doing this and for many more things." Many campers chuckled at his answer.

**You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class.**

"Sweet." Travis said.

"Wish we had a teacher like that." His twin agreed.

**He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

"Glad to be in you service." Chiron chuckled and Percy grinned.

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

Lily suddenly smacked Percy in the back of the head.

"What did you do that for, Lily?" He said looking at his sister.

"For jinxing us."

**Boy was I wrong.**

"Well, that is what you get for jinxing us."

**See bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with the Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway.**

Everyone, (besides the stricter gods) erupted in laughter. Hermes, Apollo, and their children all gave him a huge thumbs up.

"Percy." Silena said through her chuckles. "What exactly were you aiming for?"

Percy shrugged, grinning sheepishly.

**And before that, at my fourth-grade school when we took a behind-the scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim.**

"Awesome, Perce!" The twins, still laughing form the last incident, exclaimed giving him each two thumbs up.

**And the time before that… Well, you get the idea.**

"Yes, we do." Zeus grumbled, he thought the fates send this for information reasons, not to hear some 15 year olds worries. 'Though' the king god thought as he looked at his huntress daughter, and he smiled slightly. 'it is nice to see Thalia again.'

**But it wasn't like I was the **_**only **_**one in the family to get into trouble, my nine-year-old sister, Lily, got in a heap of a lot of in her kindergarten school.**

"What did you do?" The Apollo girl said smirking at her best friend.

"Nothing, Kayla, why would you _ever _think I did something bad?" Lily said returning the smirk.

**They took a trip to a local zoo, and Lily **_**accidently **_**hit a button and freed the monkeys.**

Everyone started to laugh again.

"Yeah, that was totally an accident." Kayla said, sarcastically and Lily smiled, blushing slightly. She really loved monkeys and she thought they deserved to be free, even at a young age.

"Well I think that you did the right things with those animals." Hestia said softly.

"And I thought that you were the good child." Nico whispered causing Lily to smile innocently at him.

**This trip, I was determined to be good.**

"Yeah right." Annabeth said sarcastically, a small smile began twitch on her lips.

**All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head**

Juniper growled.

**with chunks of peanut butter and ketchup sandwich.**

"Eww, who in the right mind would put ketchup with peanut butter?" Katie Gardner asked wrinkling her nose in disgust, much to the agreement of the other female, goddess or not.

"Oh so you don't like PB and K it's the new thing!" Conner exclaimed.

"Your disgusting." Katie said wrinkling her nose.

'Oh so you wouldn't mind if I put your new favorite sandwich in your cabin." Travis said smirking at the disgusted look on Katie's face.

"You better not." Katie growled and Demeter gave Hermes a warning glare.

**Grover was an easy target.**

"Hey!"" Grover exclaimed.

**He was scrawny.**

"Hey!" Grover repeated.

**He cried when he got frustrated.**

"Hey!" Grover whined, much to the amusement of the other campers. "I love my introduction Percy, it's really flattering."

"Hey, I didn't write the book." Percy retorted before he began reading again.

**He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled.**

"Feeling the love Perce." Grover muttered.

**He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life**

"Wish I had a note like that." Drew, from the Aphrodite section said wrinkling her nose, though her influential sweet talk let them not take the class anyway. Silena rolled her eyes, it's not like she would need that note, she had other ways of getting out of things she didn't want to do.

**because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

"Satyrs." Dionysus said, shaking his head almost fondly.

"No!' Hermes shouted and almost everyone jumped in surprise. "You can never blow you cover!" The Stoll twins and Chris nodded their head.

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing was of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation.**

"What did you do this time Percy?" Thalia asked him, her eyebrows rose.

"Why do you think that I would get in any trouble, do you have any faith in me." Percy said, faked hurt.

**The headmaster has threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip. **

"Ah, that's no fun!" The Stoll twins complained, pouting slightly as Katie rolled her eyes.

"**I'm going to kill her!"**

"Do it, I need some action!" Ares screamed enthusiastically, much to the agreement of his children.

Almost every camper, besides the Ares kids looked incredibly uncomfortable and some even looked scared by Ares' insane comments.

**Grover tired to calm me down.**

"Good luck with that." Lily muttered..

"**It's okay. I like peanut butter."**

"Even when it is mixed with ketchup?" Thalia questioned her friend, her nose wrinkled in disgust.

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

Juniper let out another growl.

"**That's it." I started to get up,**

"Finally!" Ares cheered, much to the uncomforting of the demigods, besides his own children, of course. But Clarisse did look slightly uncomfortable.

**but Grover pulled me back to my seat. **

"Aw." Ares said and the gods were getting annoyed not only at his comments but also at the discomfort he is causing the kids.

"**You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

"Of course." Percy sighed.

**Percy growled as Nancy hit him with another large piece of her sandwich.**

He wasn't the only one who growled this time.

"**Will you STOP that?" A very agitated voice screamed at Nancy.**

"I wonder who that could be?" Nico smirked teasingly at Lily, who blushed.

**My little sister, Lily is only nine years old, and is very petite, but she has a huge temper.**

"That is quite the understatement." Kayla said, grinning at her tempered best friend and she smile. Nico and Percy, being one of the two most frequent people under her large temper, shuddered.

**She is only a third grader, but since she has a very unexpected temper, I was put in charge of her. Which meant that she got to go on the field trip.**

"The things that your temper can get you." Percy smiled slightly shaking his head and Lily, hearing the comment smiled sheepishly.

**I turned her around and gave her a warning look, as she took deep breaths to calm herself down. ****Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. Or let Lily unleash her rage on her. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess we were about to get ourselves into.**

Poseidon looked at his children, with worry. Even though this already happened he still felt incredibly guilty about what had happened.

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.**

**He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, ****past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.**

**It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

"Longer than that." Athena corrected. "Much, much longer."

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting**

"Really, you thought it was kind of interesting?" Lily asked Percy shocked. "I thought it was incredibly interesting." Percy rolled his eyes.

**but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

"Her evil eye?" Hades said incredulously." I thought was the only kind of eye she has." He knew how all of three of them are. He avoided his son's questioning look.

**He didn't get how Lily** **was paying total attention to Mr. Brunner, despite the distractions around her.**

"Because she is Lily." Thalia said looking at the younger girl, who blushed.

**Anyway,****Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker.**

A lot of people glanced at Ares, having a feeling he would do the exact same thing.

**She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown****.**

"I still wonder how that all happened." Lily muttered glancing at Hades.

Nico's eyes widened, if this is who he thought he was, than Lily and Percy are in some huge trouble. He sent another questioning look towards his father which was yet again, ignored.

**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.**

Nico gulped, his suspicions confirmed. Only she would say honey like that. She doe it to him all the time and he sent an accusing glance at his father, which he ignored once again.

**One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."**

"You're blowing your cover, Satyr." Hephaestus grumbled and Grover blushed.

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.**

**Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you **_**shut up**_**?"**

Everyone started to laugh and Annabeth shook her head. Percy smiled sheepishly.

**It came out louder than I meant it to.**

'Of course it did." Silena said, through her chuckles.

**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

**"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"**

"Busted" Chris laughed.

**My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?**

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

"Of course it had to be that one." Demeter shuddered, glaring at Chiron, all of the older gods who were in that mess shuddered.

'I always wondered what that was like, in there." Thalia muttered, and then turned scarlet, as she realized what she just said and all the gods who were in that mess turned to glare at her.

'You know, she is not the only one who is interested in what happened in there." Zeus said, defending his daughter. He smirked, at his family discomfort.

'It was horrible." Poseidon shuddered, remembering what happened all those years ago. "Not that you will or will ever have to endear that." Poseidon spat bitterly at the smug look on his younger brother's face.

"Yeah, mother always liked him best." Hades said, glaring at Zeus.

"Percy." Annabeth said urgently, and he turned to face her. 'Please read, this fight could go on forever." Percy nodded and quickly began reading.

**"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied.**

**"And he **_**did **_**this because ..."**

**"Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god,**

**and—"**

All the gods turned to glare at Percy, who shifted uncomfortably.

Zeus looked the most agitated. He crossed his arms, child-like.

"King god!" Zeus said, agitated. "King _god_!'

"Hey, I was only twelve, and I didn't even know about this world." Percy said, looking annoyed at the amused looks that his friends were sending him.

This statement seemed to calm most of the gods, though Zeus still, looked agitated.

**"god?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

**Lily nudged him hard in the ribs from beside him. He turned towards her slightly as she urgently mouthed. 'Titan! Titan!' **

"Oh, so you being twelve and knowing nothing about us, don't know the answer, but your nine year old sister does know the answer." Athena asked, her eyebrows raised and Percy blushed.

"Well, Lily was always better in school than I was." Percy glanced at his sister. It was that and the fact that Lily was nearly obsessed with any kind of Greek or Roman stuff back than, but he decided not to share that.

"**Titan." I corrected and I shot Lily a grateful look at she nodded. "And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead.**

"Mother always liked you best." Poseidon grumbled.

**And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters—"**

**"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

"Well it was disgusting." Demeter said, wrinkling her nose and Hera, Poseidon, Hades and Hestia fully agreed with her.

**"—and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."**

Athena looked shocked. Seriosly, did this Sea Spawn actually some up one of the most horrific war in history, in less than five sentences. Wow, she had no word.

"Really." Her daughter, Minerva said, her eyebrows raised, unimpressed. 'You described horrific war, as this big fight." She questioned Percy who turned scarlet.

**Some snickers from the group.**

**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"**

**"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

"Busted." Hermes laughed.

**"Busted," Grover muttered.**

**"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.**

"Wow what an amazing comeback." Jane, from the Persephone cabin her black hair tangled in her face. "I doubt even Athena could come up with something like that." She said rolling her blue eyes sarcastically.

Everyone laughed at that comment and Conner and Travis, form the Hermes cabin gave her thumbs up, and she felt herself go slightly red.

**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

"No he has horse ears!" Apollo exclaimed. Not even his kids laughed at that.

**I thought about his question, I glanced back at Lily, who was looking as confused as I was and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."**

**"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

All the campers and even some gods rolled their eyes. Only Chiron, could end a story like that on a 'happy note.'

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.**

"So nothing new." Thalia said, smirking causing Lily to laugh and all the males glared at her.

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson."**

**I knew that was coming.**

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go— intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

"Well they are a thousand years old and they have seen everything." Kayla shrugged.

Chiron chuckled. "Not everything." He answered her, who blushed at him directly saying something to her.

**"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

**"About the Titans?"**

**"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

**"Oh."**

**"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson and that does not mean looking at your sister for the information you needed."**

"Busted." Conner said, smirking.

**I flushed red. I wanted t get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

"And it's because it is very important." Annabeth said. 'Especially to us."

**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever **_**lived, **_**and their mother, and what god they worshiped.**

"Hey that does sound like a lot of fun." Raymond said to his other Athena siblings.

"Yeah we should try that sometime." Malcolm said, grinning back at his half-brother and his sisters, Annabeth and Minerva nodded enthusiastically, much to the happiness of their Mother.

**But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C— in my life. No—he didn't expect me to be **_**as good; **_**he expected me to be **_**better. **_**And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly. **

"You could if you applied yourself." Annabeth said.

**He could understand if he thought Lily should be the roll model student. She better at Latin class than anyone in his year, and she is three years younger than him. **

Lily blushed at the looks she was receiving and avoiding

**But he couldn't understand him.**

Lily sighed, despite what he thought; she thought Percy was one of the smartest people she knew, just not in the way of school, more streets smart.

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

"That is because you did go to the girl's funeral, right." Pollex said, speaking for the first time since they started reading and Chiron nodded.

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

**The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

**Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city.**

**I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York State had been weird since Christmas.**

**We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

"It was his fault." Poseidon said, glaring at his younger brother who glared right back.

'It was not, it was your fault." Zeus began bickering,

"No it was your fault."

'Your fault."

"Your fault."

"Your-"

"Honestly, I think that it was Zeus's fault." Lily said, it wasn't because Poseidon was her father. Actually she could care less about him. It was just that Zeus was jumping to conclusion. She ignored the grateful glance her father gave her. But she immediately regretted what she said when Zeus turned to give her a harsh glare. She twitched nervously as she looked towards the grounds. She couldn't help but twitch as her face paled drastically.

Percy, taking pity on his sister, quickly read on.

**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

**Grover, Lily and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from **_**that **_**school—the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

Most campers sent Percy and Lily understanding looks, most of them have gone to that kind of school before. Though none of them noticed the sad glint in the god and goddess' eyes.

**"Detention?" Lily asked.**

**"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean—I'm not a genius."**

"You can say that again." Clarisse said and Percy's eyes narrowed.

"You're the one to talk." Percy growled back and before a fight could break out, Lily nudged Percy in the ribs and gave him a warning glare.

With an unhappy sigh, Percy began to read again.

**Grover and Lily didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

Everyone started to laugh.

"Wow, I am going to have to use that." Michael Yew said through his chuckles. "Right after a horrific event I'll ask my friend for there food." He laughed and Grover blushed.

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home.**

**She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

"Aww." Most of the girls said as Percy blushed.

"Wimp." Ares snorted and everyone who heard him gave him a harsh glare which he ignored.

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.**

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends—I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists—and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**

"THAT'S IT!" The unusually happy Juniper screamed, causing everyone to jump. She began muttering very angrily.

"Juniper." Grover whispered in her ear. "Calm down, this was years ago." Juniper sighed and nodded,

Grover smiled, it was nice to know that she cared.

**"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**

"Okay she needs a makeover, ASAP!" Aphrodite said, slightly disgusted and her children agreed, even Silena.

**I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. I could feel Lily shaking as she dug her nails into my arm.**

Nico gulped unconsciously, knowing so well Lily's famous temper.

**A wave roared in my ears.**

**I don't remember touching her and I am sure that Lily didn't touch her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy and Lily pushed me!"**

**Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

**Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see—"**

**"—the water—"**

**"—like it grabbed her—"**

"Hey did the Mist not work or something?" Katie question with a frown and her mother shrugged.

"I don't know about you all, but I think that it an awesome power!" Conner exclaimed and most had to agree, but none of them voiced it and Percy looked kind of smug as well as Lily.

"Just a perk for being my kid." Poseidon said, winking at his kids. Percy grinned back and Lily immediately turned away. Poseidon sighed, he just wished that he could make Lily trust him.

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

**As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me and Lily. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honeys—"**

**"I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."**

**Lily glared at him. That wasn't the right thing to say.**

"Yes you never, ever guess your punishment!" Hermes exclaimed and his kids nodded enthusiastically, next to him.

**"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.**

**"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. **_**I **_**pushed her."**

"Such a sweet satyr." Hestia said softly and Grover blushed.

**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death****.**

**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

"Wimp." Ares muttered, and many people glared at him.

**"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.**

**"But—"**

**"You—**_**will**_—**stay—here."**

**Grover looked at me desperately.**

**"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

**"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "**_**Now**_**."**

**Nancy Bobofit smirked.**

**I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare.**

"Wow, what a stare." Zeus said, rolling his eyes, causing Percy to scowl.

"Hey look at my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare." Zeus smirked at he glared, in the direction of Percy and Lily.

Lily was twitching nervously under the stare, and she lost her voice, she looked absolutely terrified. Poseidon glared at his younger brother.

Anger boiled up inside of Percy. He hated the fact that Lily was so terrified. He grabbed her shaking hand and gave it a protective squeeze. He gave Zeus his most terrifying glare he has ever made. It made Zeus flinch and made him pale drastically.

"Man, that is scary." Nico said. And that is saying something, since he has bared his father's glare.

"Umm. Right, lets get reading again." Zeus muttered embarrassed, avoiding Poseidon's smirk.

Making sure his sister was okay he started reading again.

**Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

**How'd she get there so fast?**

"I don't like this." Kayla said, looking worryingly at her best friend. "Not at all."

Nico glared at his father, he shouldn't of sent the fury after them, and he was certain that his father did.

**I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

"Nope, not this time." Annabeth said and most campers gave Percy and Lily sympathetic looks, having been in similar situations.

**I wasn't so sure.**

**I went after Mrs. Dodds, pulling Lily by the arm.**

**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel****.**

"Sorry Child." Chiron said, sadly. He wanted to help, but he also knew that there was no other way for him to learn. Percy waved off his apology.

**We looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop. I turned to look at Lily, who was chewing her lip nervously.**

"**Percy." She whispered, blowing a few strands of dark brown hair out of her face. "I don't like this, not at all." I glanced at her in confusion, what could go that wrong. It was just buying a shirt.**

"You should have listened to me." LIly huffed and Percy shifted.

"Wait a minute, Lily." Grover faced her. "How did you know it was a monster."

Lily shrugged. She just knew that something was wrong. It was just a strong feeling. "I guess I didn't, just knew something was not right." She shrugged as Percy began reading again.

**But apparently that wasn't the plan.**

**We followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**

**Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

**Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**

"Finally, action time." Ares and his son Sherman exclaimed there fist pumped in the air and everyone told them to shush.

**Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. I could see Lily's twitch hand out of the corner of my eye. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it...**

"That's because it does want to." Nico said glaring at his father who shifted uncomfortably.

**"You two have been giving us problems, honey," she said.**

**I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am." Lily quick to nod.**

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

**She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

"Somehow I doubt it." Jane muttered, twisting her dark hair.

**I said, "I'll—I'll try harder, ma'am."**

**Thunder shook the building.**

Even out here Lily winced, she hated thunder lightning, or anything like that, it scared her to death.

"Dad!" Thalia said her eyes' narrowed.

"It was a coincidence!" Her father protested and she rolled her eyes.

**Lily seemed to jump a foot in the air, as she breathed heavily, clutching his hand.**

Everyone glanced at the girl, and she shrugged. "I was shocked." It was not like she wanted to tell them what she was deathly afraid of.

**She seemed to be frozen in place, but her eyes' clearly said 'We need to run!' I ignored her as I faced Mrs. Dodds.**

"Stupid mistake." Lily muttered to Percy, who grinned sheepishly back.

**"We are not fools, Percy and Lily Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you two out. Confess, and you will both suffer less pain."**

**I didn't know what she was talking about.**

**All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room.**

From the edges of the book Percy could she the Hermes kids thumbs ups, and Annabeth's disapproving look.

**Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on **_**Tom Sawyer **_**from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book****.**

'Percy that is a great book though." Annabeth said excitedly and he rolled his eyes.

"Annabeth, I am dyslexic." Percy sighed.

'Well then, I guess I will have to get you the Greek version then.' Annabeth smirked and Percy groaned.

**He didn't know about Lily though. She just has the bad temper, other than that she is a pretty good student. Well a better one, considering Yancy.**

Lily smiled slightly.

**"****Well?" she demanded.**

**"Ma'am, I don't..."**

**"Your time is up," she hissed.**

**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me and Lily to ribbons.**

"Dad!" Nico exclaimed, glaring at him.

Hades turned to face his son. "What?"

"You sent the lead fury at them!'

"Yeah, so? At least it's not the entire underworld."

That was the wrong thing to say, as he received a harsher glare form his son, and Thalia and Zeus and pretty much all the other campers.

**Then things got even stranger.**

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

"Riptide." Percy said smiling.

**"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.**

**Mrs. Dodds lunged at Lily and me. Lily looked positively frightened. She slid down near the wall and clutched her knees to her face. 'I will protect her'I thought. 'From whatever this is."**

"Wimp." Shermon said and everyone in the Are's section started to laugh, except Clarisse, because from the knowledge of what happened abut 2 years ago, she knew Lily Jackson was not a wimp. At all.

Lily colored red, and before anyone else could say anything.

'HEY HOW ABOUT YOU BE IN THAT POSITION WHEN YOU WERE NINE AND UNTRAINED AND THEN TELL ME HOW YOU FEEL!." She yelled at them and they stopped laughing long enough to look up at her in shock, slightly scared of her temper.

Percy smirked to himself, and quickly read on

**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword—Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

**Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.**

**My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

No one, not even Ares bothered to say anything about that statement, probably too scared, to receive Lily's temper.

"**She snarled, "Die, honeys!"**

**And she flew straight at me as I protected Lily.**

**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. **_**Hisss!**_

"Nice, for the first time kid." Apollo said.

**Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

**I was alone, with a trembling sister.**

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

"Why did you let the Mist affect you, after all you went through?"Beckendorf asked and Percy shrugged.

**Percy picked led out a hand, and Lily, still in fetal position, gratefully took it.**

"**Per-percy." She stuttered. "You saw that too, right." She asked, as if afraid for her sanity.**

"I was." Lily sighed. She was so scared easily back then.

**Percy nodded.****Mr. Brunner wasn't there with them. Nobody was there but them.**

**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something, so was Lily's that would explain it..**

**Had I imagined the whole thing?**

"Nope, you haven't." Kayla said.

**But, what about Lily?**

**Had she as well?**

**I went back outside.**

**It had started to rain.**

**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

**I said, "Who?"**

**"Our **_**teacher.**_ **Duh!"**

"Mist, glorious Mist!" Hermes said in a sing song voice.

**I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**

**She just rolled her eyes and turned away.**

**I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

**He said, "Who?"**

**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

"Satyr, they can't lie." Dionysus

**"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."**

**Thunder boomed overhead.**

**Lily jumped yet again.**

Everyone gave her a questioning glance, which she ignored.

**I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.**

**We went over to him.**

**He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."**

**I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

**"Sir," Lily said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**

**He stared at us blankly. "Who?"**

"Now Chiron can lie." Apollo commented to the smiling Centaur.

**"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."**

**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, Lily there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**

"Now Chiron can really lie." Apollo commented again grinning.

"Finally done." Percy closed the book, with a relieved smile on his face. He tossed the book into Lily's lap.

"What?" Lily questioned.

"You read next." He said smirking to the glaring girl.

"But-"

"No Lily." Percy said smirking. 'We can toss the book around, and when it comes back to me, I'll toss it to the row behind us.

She sighed defeated. "Fine." She grumbled. **Chapter 2:** **Three ladies knit me the Socks of Death.**

**Ok done with chapter two! I am sorry for not updating, stupid school. I hope you like it. Just to clarify Lily is my OC character, if you don't like it don't read it, but you should give it a shot, please, for me!:) !**

**So read and review, press the blue button that gets lonely, press it and make it feel better. **

**Till next time**

**Kitkatlover7**


End file.
